


Sweet Pops

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sugar Daddy AU, age gap, and eddie with more booty than he knows what to do with, lotsa banter, richie with more money than he needs, semi- public shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie was considering closing the app, maybe trying to get some work done, when a profile caught his eye. It was different than the others. First off, the guy was fully clothed, a rarity on this app. Second, he was glaring at the camera, his expression full of such annoyance that Richie felt bad for the person holding the camera. Richie loved it, he loved the glimpse of personality and that this guy clearly didn’t give a fuck about how his profile was supposed to look.So he clicked on the link, holding back a snort as he read the bio.Eddie- 24- No fucking nicknames- I don’t want any sugar, just the cash.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 221
Kudos: 1250





	1. Chapter 1

Richie was staring down at his phone, flicking through the profiles on Candy Pops!, the sugar daddy app that he’d signed up for after a night of drinking with Bev. By the time he was up and moving the next day, he’d forgotten about it- until his phone pinged with a message, something to the effect of  _ ‘hey daddy you seem like you’d be huge!’  _ with several emojis. After calling Bev and checking that he didn’t do anything else stupid, he’d scrolled through the app, reading through some profiles, his thumb hovering over the ‘delete’ button but never hitting it. He’d never thought of himself as a sugar daddy, someone who sent younger people money in exchange for a variety of favors, but he decided to keep the app. He had more money than he needed and less time and energy than he wanted for things like dating so it seemed like a good combination. He was on tour too often to have any real relationship; everyone he dated seemed to only want him for his fame or money anyway- at least the people on Candy Pops were honest about it.

Still, he decided to keep his real name and face hidden, instead opting for a cartoon-y avatar picture. He was famous enough that people recognized him on the street, clamoring for autographs from the comedian and occasional actor, and he didn’t want it getting out that he was on an app like this. He knew it would be all over page six-  _ ‘Richie Tozier can’t get a date! Worthless slob uses hook up app instead!’ _ . Okay, he knew it wouldn’t read exactly like that but the mere thought of ending up on page six kept him anonymous. 

Since signing up, he’d gotten lots of dms, mostly from people telling him that he looked like he had a huge dick and then asking for a hundred dollars to pay for rent. He’d responded to a couple, met some that he was sure had no interest in comedy or his real name, but overall no one kept his attention. Everyone just wanted sex and flirting - he knew that was the point but he at least wanted some damned banter, someone to talk to before they not so gently reminded him that they had three starving cats to feed. 

Tonight, he was on his tour bus scrolling through the profiles. Most of the profiles were the same, shirtless men grinning at the camera or women in low cut shirts winking at him. It got the job done, he supposed. One of the things he liked about the app was that people were clear about what they wanted, it wasn’t like dating where you had to interpret every sigh or text. Here, people wanted cash and they were clear about what they’d be willing to do for it. 

Richie was considering closing the app, maybe trying to get some work done, when a profile caught his eye. It was different than the others. First off, the guy was fully clothed, a rarity on this app. Second, he was glaring at the camera, his expression full of such annoyance that Richie felt bad for the person holding the camera. Richie loved it, he loved the glimpse of personality and that this guy clearly didn’t give a fuck about how his profile was supposed to look. 

So he clicked on the link, holding back a snort as he read the bio. 

_ Eddie- 24- No  _ ** _fucking _ ** _ nicknames- I don’t want any sugar, just the cash. _

“Alright there Eds, fucking relax.” He muttered, flipping through the other photos. There were some others of him looking pissed but in a few he was smiling, one he was even laughing. Richie was impressed how much it changed his face, it made him seem so much younger and carefree. The last photo, buried at the end, was the standard app photo- Eddie looking over his shoulder at a mirror, wearing only tiny red shorts that showed off his ass and biting his bottom lip.

“Fuck.” Richie adjusted himself, glancing up to see if his manager had notice. He hadn’t. 

Making a quick decision, he pulled up the message option and typed a quick message.  _ ‘Hey cutey, with a booty like that why do u need $$?’ _

Richie put his phone down, knowing that the guy probably wouldn’t reply right away. He got lost trying to write some jokes, not picking up his phone for several hours.

When he did, the first thing he noticed was several messages.

The first one read:  _ ‘I said no nicknames asshole.’ _ It made Richie smirk, the guy was a spitfire.

The second was an apology. ‘ _ Shit, I’m not very good at this. That’s probably why no one has responded.’ _

Then, _ ‘I’m in college. One gap year turned into five and now I need some cash’  _

The final one was,  _ ‘But I was serious, I don’t want to have sex’. _

Richie laughed. This guy was prickly and clearly not super confident in this. Richie liked it, he liked when people knew their boundaries and were honest about them. And he couldn’t get that last picture out of his mind.

He tapped out a quick reply, _ ‘If u used that last pic as ur profile pic u’d probably get some lovin’. _

Then, to keep the guy talking, he sent a quick 20 dollars with the note ‘for more red shorts'.

The reply was instant this time.  _ ‘I’m not changing it. And your grammar sucks’ _

Richie grinned. He was definitely not changing his grammar now. He leaned back on the couch, kicking his feet up as he texted, ‘ _ U an english major Eds?’ _

_ ‘No nicknames. I’m a business major’  _

_ ‘Then u should know that that pic is good 4 business’  _

He watched the three dots appear and disappear a few times. Then finally.  _ ‘I’ll send you another, if you want.’  _

_ ‘I do want. How much money do u need?’  _ Richie wasn’t going to pretend this was something other than what it was. He knew the reason they were talking was because Eddie needed cash and he was happy to provide. 

_ ‘Consider this one on the house.’  _

A second later, Richie’s phone pinged with an attachment. He opened it. This one was Eddie in the mirror again, this time turned sideways to show off the perfect curve of his ass. He was still only wearing the shorts but he was winking at Richie- and also giving him the middle finger.

Richie might be in love.

_ ‘Damn that ass, u a runner?’ _ Richie asked. 

_ ‘Running and squats. When do I get a pic of you?’ _

Richie chuckled. ‘ _ Eager much? That’s not usually how this works.’ _ That wasn’t totally true; a lot of the ‘daddies’ had pictures up, ones of silver haired men trying to look younger, but it wasn’t totally uncommon to not have one. 

_ ‘But what if I wanna see you?’  _ Eddie asked and another attachment popped up, this time a pouting Eddie, his bottom lip pushed out and eyes big. It was cute and he smiled into his phone. Maybe he was wrong about this guy’s confidence level. 

_ ‘For some1 who isnt good at this ur pretty good at this’  _ Richie replied. He debated for a second then, ‘ _ What if i call you? 2nite. No face but u can hear my voice’ _

The dots appeared again, Eddie was either writing a novel or debating if this was a good idea. Finally he sent one word-  _ ‘Okay _ .’

That was when Richie noticed that his manager had been staring at him, probably for several minutes, waiting for him to notice so they could discuss that night’s show. They were stopping in Oklahoma - he was always surprised when the more conversative states requested him, especially since his new show was called ‘ _ Out of the closet and into the limelight’ _ ’, but he always sold out and left to a standing ovation. Tonight was no different. 

It was nearly midnight by the time he made it to his room and only then did he realize that he didn’t know Eddie’s time zone.

_ ‘U still up?’  _ He asked, stripping off his clothes and falling into bed. He hated lumpy hotel mattress but it was still better than the tour bus, where he couldn’t fully stretch out. 

It took a few minutes for Eddie to reply.  _ ‘Yea I was doing homework but I can chat.’ _

Richie pressed call on the app, connecting him to Eddie. The other man answered on the first ring. “Hey there.” Eddie sounded a little shy, not what Richie had been expecting from their banter earlier. 

“Hey Eds, what homework are you working on?”

“Not my name. And Tax. It sucks.” 

Richie hummed. He wasn’t sure what to talk about. Normally these calls were ‘pretend I’m touching you, yes baby right there’ but he was pretty sure Eddie would bite his head off if he so much as mentioned his dick. 

“Why’d you start college so late?” He asked, deciding to go with the only piece of information he had.

“Wow you’re fucking nosey.” Eddie snapped then, a second later, “Shit, sorry.”

Richie chuckled. “Fucking fiery. That’s sexy. You don’t have to tell me.” 

“No it’s fine. I guess if this is gonna be- whatever this is- you deserve to know.” Eddie sighed deeply then explained. “My mom kicked me out when I was seventeen so I was on my own for a long time. I worked at some shitty places, eventually became a mechanic and now I want to open my own shop. Well, turns out you need a fucking degree for that. And college is expensive. Do you know how much my books were this semester? 600 fucking dollars. And one of them is just a CD. A fucking CD. It’s bullshit.”

“Capitalism.” Richie commented, smiling into the phone. He liked this rant, Eddie sounded so annoyed, Richie wished he could see him. 

“So a friend told me to try this. It’s not really my thing but like, fuck it right? What do I have to lose?”

“Hopefully those shorts.” 

“Fuck off.” Eddie said, but Richie heard the smile. They were quiet for a second then Eddie asked, “What do you want? I don’t know how this works.”

“World peace Eds.” He replied, getting up to make himself a drink. 

Eddie scoffed. “From me, asshole.” 

Richie paused, thinking as he poured. He wasn’t sure. “What are you comfortable with?” 

“None of this is in my comfort zone.” Eddie said but then he laughed. “But college is about new experiences right?” Richie heard him moving then it sounded like he fell on his bed. “I guess pictures. This, talking on the phone. I don’t want phone sex. I’d be fine with video chatting though.”

“Ah Eds you can’t show me that face then tell me no phone sex.” 

“Shut up asshole. How does that sound?” 

“Amazing. Pics for cash works for me.”

“Good. Okay.” Eddie exhaled. “Anything else?” 

“What do you like? Do you just want cash or can I send gifts?” Richie liked giving presents. It was something he prided himself on so he hoped Eddie said yes. 

“Oh.” He sounded surprised. “I guess gifts. As long as they aren’t gross.” 

“No edible panties, fine.” Richie said, already thinking of sending him chocolates or flowers since he could do it through the app. 

“That sounds disgusting.” 

“It’s one of the tamer things out there, baby. You aren’t a virgin, right?” Richie didn’t want anyone’s first experience to be like this.

“Hardly. Why do you think my mom finally caught on that I was gay?” Eddie sounded proud. 

“Seventeen year old Eds, gettin’ some.” Richie laughed, taking a long drink. “I can only imagine.”

“Yea it was good- till my mom walked in to me and my boyfriend fucking doggystyle in my bed.” Eddie scoffed. “At least she’ll remember that till she dies.” 

“What a rebel.” Richie liked this, talking to Eddie. The two fell into an easy conversation, Eddie telling Richie about his unintended gap years and Richie relieving some of his college memories. Richie didn’t realize how long they’d talked for until he glanced at the clock. 

“Well I hate to do this but I think I need to go to sleep. Don’t study too hard, baby.”

“No fucking nicknames.” Eddie chided but Richie thought he sounded amused. “What should I call you? Do you guys all like to be called Daddy?”

Richie grimaced. “Please, daddy was my father.” Eddie snorted ruefully. “You can call me something else though.”

“Like what?” 

“Up to you, sugar lips.”

Eddie hummed. “Papa? Credit Card?” Richie laughed. “I’ll think about it.” Eddie decided then yawned. “I’ll talk to you soon, Richie.” 

“Bye, Eds.” 

He hung up, finishing his drink and falling asleep. When he woke up the next morning, he had a picture from Eddie. PG this time, just his smiling face with a  _ ‘good morning dick, you kept me up too late’ _ under it. Then another message  _ ‘how does anyone get dick out of Richard?’ _

Immediately, Richie texted him back ‘ _ U ask nicely. :p’  _

As Richie showered and got dressed, he thought about the money portion of this. He knew that most people would send less since without the promise of nudes but he didn’t mind- as long as Eddie kept those shorts. He set up a 50 dollar weekly transfer, deciding to start lower and add more later.

When he checked his phone, Eddie had already replied,  _ ‘You’re disgusting’  _

He laughed, sending Eddie another quip. The two messaged on and off throughout the day. And called each other again that night. 

And the next night and day.

And so on.

This went on for weeks, until Richie’s day didn’t feel complete without talking to Eddie. He loved hearing about the younger man’s day, about his shitty shift at a coffee shop (who the fuck doesn’t know that a grande is a large? Fucking morons) or his terrible classmates (they tried to submit a tik tok as an assignment! My grade depends on this idiots!). Eddie could rant at the drop of a hat and Richie adored it, everything seemed to set him off- including Richie. There were several times Eddie threatened to hang up on him for a bad joke or new nickname- he never did though, he suspected that Eddie secretly liked it.

Mostly, he let Eddie talk about his day because Richie was still refusing to tell Eddie his job. He couldn’t, the risk that Eddie would find out who he was was too great. He didn’t think Eddie would hold it against him or threaten to go to the police but he still couldn’t bring himself to be honest. He liked this, the anonymity of it. It was safer. 

Eddie would ask him other things instead, picking up on the fact that Richie didn’t want to tell him about his job. He shared stories of his childhood (I was the hit of the neighborhood Eds, big coke glasses and buck teeth. All the ladies wanted me. Sure, Richie, sure) and talked about his amazing parents. Eddie seemed to like hearing about them, maybe because his childhood wasn’t so good. 

“I’m starting to think you’re actually a famous politician. Some republican. That’s why you won’t show me your face.” Eddie commented twenty minutes into their now nightly chat. 

“Oh I like this theory, who do you think I am?” Richie kicked off his shoes and fell on the bed. 

“One of the nasty ones. Mitch McConnell, maybe.” 

“Hmm, he does have a certain charm.” Richie said, yawning widely. 

“Am I boring you?” Eddie asked, his voice teasing. Richie was learning a lot about Eddie. First and foremost that he loved to tease Richie about anything and everything. Richie had also learned something about himself- he loved that. He loved that Eddie didn’t hold back or worry about seeming rude. It was refreshing. 

After Eddie’s first snapback, Richie had sent him a package of hot tamales and a stuffed plushie that looked like a flame. Eddie had sent him reaction pictures, him rolling his eyes and giving Richie the middle finger. But then later, he’d gotten one of Eddie in bed with the flame, telling him he liked sleeping next to something so hot. Richie saved that picture. There was something sweet about it, Eddie in bed, in shorts and an oversized t-shirt, his hair was mussed. He looked adorable. It made Richie wish he could have something more, something like that. 

He had quickly shoved that thought away.

“Hardly. I’m tired. It’s been a long day.” He loved touring but he was exhausted. The tour was only halfway through and he needed a break, something to take his mind off things. Touring ended up being surprisingly monotonous after the first few weeks and he always craved a change. He wished he had the energy to go to a bar, get laid, but he was too tired. 

“Poor baby. Long day at your secret generic job.” 

“Exactly. Pity me Eds, tell me a story. How was your class?” Richie had already memorized Eddie’s schedule. It wasn’t even on purpose, he was good with numbers and knowing when he could call Eddie made things easier. Eddie hadn’t told him where he lived, just the time zone so Richie knew it was the East Coast (possibly near him? He refused to think about it) and that Eddie went to bed by midnight sharp. 

Richie had started to think of him as a gremlin. Don’t feed, water or talk to after midnight. He had started ending the calls by 11:45, just to keep himself safe. He liked  mogwai Eddie a lot but he’d avoid gremlin Eddie at any cost.

Eddie hummed. “Class was boring. As usual.” 

“Such a thrilling conversationalist, Eds.”

“What if- what if I want to talk about something else?” Eddie’s voice dropped into some sultry. 

“What are you saying?” He asked, trying not to get excited. They’d stuck to Eddie’s rules about no hanky panky. Eddie had sent him a few more sexy pictures- including a memorable one that featured him naked with only the flowers Richie sent to cover him, but nothing else. 

“Maybe I want to help you. You sound like you had a rough day.” Eddie practically purred into the phone. That voice was enough to make Richie’s dick jump to attention, eager to hear what was coming next.

His brain though-

“Eds, you don’t have to. I don’t want you to if you don’t want to. If you want more money or something-”

“I want to.” Eddie insisted. “It’ll help me too. I don’t like- doing this alone. It’s less dirty with someone else.”

“Not if you do it right.” Richie said, sitting up to shed his shirt and socks. 

“Fuck off.” Eddie said, without his usual heat. Instead, there was almost a whine there. Then, a pause. “I don’t know how to do this though. I’ve never-”

“I’ll help.” Richie licked his lips. “Are you laying down baby? I want you to be comfortable.”

“I am.” Richie heard a noise, assuming that Eddie put his phone on speaker. He did the same, wanting both hands for this. 

“What are you wearing? Tell me in detail.” Richie wanted to start slow, ease Eddie into it.

“My pajamas. Shorts and some weird band shirt you sent me.”

“Mouse rat?” Richie asked, smiling at the thought of Eddie wearing something he’d sent. 

Eddie hummed. “That’s the one.”

“That’s a really fucking cute image.” 

“Not really going for cute right now.” Eddie said, sounding annoyed. 

“Don’t worry, I’m great at going from cute to sexy. Okay Eds, can you run your hand up that sexy, toned stomach and up to your nipples? Give them a little squeeze.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Eddie’s exhale was enough to tell Richie that he was listening to the directions. His dick liked the sound, growing harder as Eddie whined. He ignored it, focused on Eddie. 

“And the other one. Can’t leave that one out.” Richie directed. Eddie let out another breathy moan, this one longer. 

“How’s it feel?”

“So good, Richie.” Eddie replied. “Oh, I like this.” 

“Me too, Eds. Those noises are really hot.” He swallowed, trying to imagine how Eddie looked, laying on his bed with his blond hair fanned out around him, touching himself. It was a damn good image. “Now slide one of those hands down, over your shorts, just cup yourself a little.”

“Hrng.” Eddie’s reply was strangled. 

“Don’t grip it yet. Tease yourself a little. Palm yourself. I want you straining against those damn shorts.”

“I already am.” Eddie told him. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Send me a pic baby.” 

He heard some shuffling and then a message popped up. Richie opened it, lazily palming himself as he opened the picture. It was Eddie’s bulge, straining against those damn red shorts. 

“Are you hard, Richie?” Eddie asked. “I wanna see.” 

Richie wasn’t about to refuse. He grabbed his phone and snapped a picture, trying to keep the hotel room out of view. He focused only on the bulge in his jeans. 

“Oh Richie, you look huge.” Eddie sounded so impressed, it was great for Richie’s ego. “Can I touch myself now? I wanna.”

“Yea baby, do you have lube?”

“Mhm,” Richie heard some movement then a cap popped. 

“Take those shorts off baby, don’t want to ruin them.” He directed. “Tell me exactly how it feels, I want to hear everything.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Now, Richie groaned. Eddie had jokingly used the nickname on him a few days ago and Richie had let out an embarrassing groan when he did. Now, Eddie was determined to include it wherever he could.

“Baby, you know how much I like hearing that. And you.” Richie had never been shy about how damn sexy he found Eddie. Even if they weren’t sexually involved, he wanted Eddie to know how attractive he was. Eddie had been shy about it at first but the praise was growing on him. 

“Mm, want you to hear me. I wanna hear you too.” Eddie replied, his voice barely a whisper. 

“You will, sugar. One thing at a time.” Richie had to press down on himself, thinking about how Eddie probably looked now. “Now don’t grip too hard, I want you to go slow. Use that other hand to play with your balls.” 

“Fuck, Richie, I want more though, wanna cum.” His voice was strained, Richie could tell it was an effort to obey.

“I know but the payoff will be so much better.” Richie promised. “Nice and loose, okay?”

“Mhm,” Eddie agreed, moaning into the phone. For a few minutes, Richie just listened, encouraging Eddie and enjoying his moans. 

“Richie, fuck, this feels good. Are you touching yourself too?”

“Not yet baby, I wanted you to cum first.” Richie said, adjusting himself. His erection was begging for attention but he was still ignoring it. “I want to hear you. Slide your thumb over your slit.”

“Oh  _ shit _ . God, it feels so good.” 

Eddie voice was thready now, less words and more moans. 

“Can you send me another picture? I wanna see how hard you are.” It was more than he’d asked for before, Eddie’s bare cock with nothing covering it. “You can say no.” He added, not wanting to pressure him. 

“Only if I get to see you too.” Eddie replied. “And if you let me cum.”

“Deal.” 

“I’m going to take a video- as soon as I can figure out how to grab my phone without getting lube on it.”

Richie laughed. “Even when you’re about to cum you’re fastidious.”

“Have you gotten lube on a phone screen, fucker? It sucks.” Richie listened as the phone moved, Eddie sounded farther away now, his breaths heavier. 

“Do whatever you need to baby, I want you to cum, want you to feel so damn good. I wish I was there. I wish it was my hand on you-” Richie imagined how Eddie looked, biting his lip, his hand moving faster and faster, body tense then-

“Richie, I’m gonna-  _ shit _ !” There was a loud groan and he imagined Eddie going taut then boneless, sinking into his mattress. 

He waited a minute then asked, “Still there, Eds?”

“Yea I just, fuck, it’s been a while.” He sounded breathless, satisfied. The sound moved and then Richie had a video. 

“I want my pic now.” Eddie told him.

“So bossy.” Richie shed his pants and underwear and took himself in hand, pumping a few times until he was fully hard then snapped the photo.

He sent Eddie the picture, feeling oddly nervous about what he’d think. 

“Fuck, you’re huge.” Eddie said, sounding impressed. 

“You have to say that, I send you money.” 

“Can’t it be both?”

Richie was idling stroking himself, wondering if Eddie would want to hang up now. He seemed like the type to want to shower after sex. He was still rock hard but he could wait if Eddie wanted to say goodbye. 

“The point of this was to help you, you know.” Eddie continued after a second. 

“You still can.” Richie said, his dick responding to Eddie’s voice.

“I’m not as good as you.” 

“Tell me what you’d do, if we were together.” He said, resisting the urge to stroke faster.

“Oh, that’s easy.” He heard Eddie settle back. “After that picture, I’d want to take you in my mouth, see how much of you I can swallow.”

“ _ Shit.”  _ Richie hadn’t been expecting that, he had to squeeze the base of his dick to stop himself from cumming. “How much do you think you could take?”

“Oh, most of you.” He said. The matter of fact tone almost made Richie laugh. “But I’d tease you first, lick a little, take only your head. Then, when you were begging for more, I’d slide down, tasting you. I bet you taste amazing.”

“Fuck Eds, you’ve got quite a mouth on you.” Richie’s hand was moving faster now. He couldn’t help it, the image of Eddie’s mouth wrapped around him was too much. He imagined it, Eddie on the floor in front of him, looking up at him with those big brown eyes. 

“I’d gag on you.” Eddie purred. “It’d be so fucking good.”

“Fuck!” With that, Richie was cumming, white stripes shooting over his stomach and bed as his orgasm blinded him for a second. He took a few deep breaths then picked up his phone. “Are you sure you’re new at that?” He asked. 

“I’m a quick learner.” Eddie replied, clearly pleased. “And you’re a good teacher.” 

Richie glanced at the time, seeing they were approaching the gremlin zone. “I should let you go, Eds. I’m sure you want to clean up. Thanks for making my night.” 

“You too, Richie.” 

After cleaning up, Richie sent Eddie a $100 with an eggplant and peach emoji. 

When he woke up the next morning, Eddie hadn’t responded. It was strange but he decided that the guy could be busy. He rode the high from last night all through the day, feeling renewed by it. 

But by the end of the day though, Eddie still hadn’t replied. They were sleeping on the bus that night so Richie hopped off to take a walk and call the other man.

“Hi,” Eddie answered, sounding annoyed.

“Hey Eds, how’s it hanging?”

“Fine.” 

He frowned, that was a cold answer. “How were your classes?” 

“Boring.”

“Well that’s no good, you need to spice them up. Suggest opening a lube company.”

“Hm.”

He gripped his phone harder. He knew Eddie well enough to know when he was acting odd. “What’s wrong over there, Eds? Not loving these answers.” 

“Nothing. I mean, I’m answering like your sex toy, right? Isn’t that what I am? I get you off and you send me money? Do you even care about my classes or job?” 

Richie was taken aback, trying to think of what he could have done. When nothing came to mind, he asked, “Where the hell is this coming from?” 

“Nowhere. Nothing. It’s fine. I’m fine.” 

Richie stared down at his phone, half expecting Eddie’s new cat claws to reach out and attack him. “You clearly aren't. Do you want to fucking talk to me about it or just be pissy?”

He heard a loud sigh from the other end then silence. Looking at his phone, he saw that Eddie hadn’t hung up, which he took as a good sign. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Richie asked, softening his voice. 

The reply was small, very un-Eddie like. “You sent me money. After.” 

It took a second for Richie to figure out what he meant. “After we had phone sex?”

“Yes.” 

“That’s the deal. I send you money and you- well, you look pretty.” 

“You don’t let me see your face.” Eddie continued, still sounding petulant. “I send you pictures of me all the time.” 

“I thought you liked what we had.” Richie said, still reeling from what Eddie was telling him. He thought that Eddie had a pretty sweet deal- send the occasional picture, talk to him, make cash. 

“I thought I did too.” He could almost picture Eddie, sitting on his bed, knees pulled to his chest. 

“What do you want then Eds?”

Another long pause followed. Then, “I don’t know. I need some time, I think.” 

A younger Richie would have fought that, told Eddie that they could talk this out, figure something out. But this Richie was older, maybe a little wiser, so he just said, “Take all the time you need.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days before meeting Richie asked if Eddie wanted him to bring anything. 
> 
> “Chocolates? Gift cards? A blow up doll?” He asked, taking a walk to get off the tour bus. He wasn’t even sure where they were but he knew they were heading east. Probably. 
> 
> “A clean STI test.” Eddie replied. 
> 
> Richie dropped his phone. He had to scramble to stop it from going in the river. “What?” He croaked when he picked it up again. “What did you- what?” 
> 
> “You heard me.” Eddie sounded embarrassed but firm. “I’ll get one too.”

It was a week before Richie heard from Eddie. A long and boring week. It wasn’t until they weren’t talking that Richie realized how much everything reminded him of Eddie. Every piece of red clothing or spicy food made him think of the other man and he’d find himself reaching for his phone, only to put it back when he remembered that he’d promised to wait. 

He almost texted Eddie numerous times, his thumbs hovered over send on several iterations of the same message, but he always ended up deleting them. He had put the ball in Eddie’s court and he wasn’t going to take that away from him. Eddie was the one who was upset and Eddie needed to decide what he wanted -even if every part of Richie wanted to give him a little push towards him. 

When he finally got the text from Eddie, he was at the gym- a requirement from his agent- and he nearly dropped a weight on his foot in his haste to check his phone. 

_ ‘I want to meet you _ .’ Eddie had sent.  _ ‘To see your face. That’s what I want, that’s my condition.’  _

Richie stared at the message, debating what to do. When he’d downloaded the app, he thought that it would be easy, send some money and get some chucks in return. He’d never expected to fall for someone. He’d spent the week trying to convince himself that it was anything else, that he liked Eddie’s sass and ass and nothing else, but deep down he knew there was more there- at least for him. 

Then his phone buzzed with a phone call. Eddie. 

“You must really miss me hot stuff.” Richie said in lieu of a hello. 

“Maybe I miss your money.” Eddie replied sharply. 

He laughed. Even if Eddie hadn’t missed him he’d certainly missed the other man. Even hearing his voice now made him smile. “Did you call daddy to ask for your allowance?”

“I’m hanging up.”

“No!” Richie was quicky to protest. “Why did you call?”

He heard Eddie swallow and the other man paused. “I know you said you wouldn’t meet me. Ever. But I’m hoping that you’ll reconsider.” 

“You gonna convince me Eds? Use those puppy dog eyes on me?” It would probably work, not that Richie was going to say that. 

“No. I was going to tell you that- that I missed you. But I can’t do this with someone I can’t even picture in my mind.”

“Just picture Chris Evans baby.”

Eddie snorted and Richie was sure he was shaking his head. “I doubt that. Look, I’m sure you have your reasons for not wanting me to see you but- I hope you reconsider. That’s it. I’ve got to go, I have class.” 

Eddie hung up, leaving Richie alone with his thoughts. He wanted to meet Eddie, wanted to see the man in person, but he was still worried about what would happen, that Eddie would run to the papers and out him. No matter what he felt, he still didn’t know a lot about Eddie besides that he needed money. A gossip rag would probably pay him something for a story like this. Richie knew it was a terrible idea to even contemplate meeting him, to let Eddie see his face.

He picked up his phone to text Eddie exactly that but instead his fingers typed out ‘ _ where do u live?’  _ The traitors. 

This would be it, Richie was going to Boston for his tour and then back home. Eddie was probably somewhere in the deep South, where he refused to go. 

_ ‘Boston’  _ came the near immediate reply.  _ ‘Why?’ _

“Fuck me,” Richie mumbled, staring at his phone. He’d known that Eddie probably meant that he wanted to meet over the phone but this- 

Well, Richie didn’t believe in fate but this was something close and it was slapping him across the face. 

_ ‘I’ll be there next week. Let me take u out, u pick the place’.  _

Richie was expecting Eddie to pick somewhere expensive and he wasn’t disappointed. The man picked an expensive looking seafood place and Richie made reservations for the following week. 

_ ‘You better fucking show up. Don’t send some fake Richie’ _

_ ‘No way, Im not letting sum chump steal my date.’ _

They started texting again, even talking on the phone. It was all PG-13 or below though, Richie wasn’t going to push it and Eddie still seemed reluctant. A few days before meeting Richie asked if Eddie wanted him to bring anything. 

“Chocolates? Gift cards? A blow up doll?” He asked, taking a walk to get off the tour bus. He wasn’t even sure where they were but he knew they were heading east. Probably. 

“A clean STI test.” Eddie replied. 

Richie dropped his phone. He had to scramble to stop it from going in the river. “What?” He croaked when he picked it up again. “What did you- what?” 

“You heard me.” Eddie sounded embarrassed but firm. “I’ll get one too.”

“Does this mean- do you-”

“I don’t know.” He replied. “But I know that if I decide that I do want to do that, I want to know you’re clean.”

“Baby, I’ll be so clean that I’ll make fucking Mr. Clean look like he lives in the sewers along with that weird clown people keep wanting to fuck.”

“What?” Eddie was laughing and it made Richie smile. “You’re so weird.” 

“Soon, I’ll be weird in person.” Richie said, stopping to look at the water. “How does that make you feel?” 

“Are you my fucking therapist?” Eddie asked without real anger. “Scared, excited, hopeful, anxious. What about you?”

“The same. A little horny.” He could imagine Eddie’s eye roll. 

The other man scoffed. “You know what I look like. How will I even recognize you?”

“I’ll be the best looking one at the restaurant, baby.” 

A snort. “Try again.”

“What’s your favorite color? I’ll wear that.” 

“Green. A nice bright green.” 

“You fucking got it.”

Two days later, Richie was at the bar of Grand Catch, looking for Eddie while trying not to look like he was looking for him. He’d arrived stupidly early, unable to stop pacing in his hotel room and now he was sipping a scotch that was meant to calm his nerves but was having the exact opposite effect. A million things were running through his mind- most of them worries that Eddie would take one look at him and run. He was starting to wonder if this was a good idea. 

“Richie?” He heard a familiar voice ask. Richie turned and saw Eddie in the flesh. It was so much better than over the phone and Richie had to remind himself to breathe. Eddie was in a fitted green shirt and dark gray slacks, his hair was done and he was somehow managing to look cute and sexy all at once. He looked amazing and Richie felt like a discount shag rug next to him.

“Hi, Eds.” He said, standing and offering his hand. 

Eddie smirked at it. “A handshake?”

“Not sure what the proper protocol is here.” He said with a shrug. He was trying not to stare at Eddie but it was hard. He wanted to taste Eddie, to run his hands over the man’s arms and- fuck, he wanted it all. 

“I think a hug is okay.” Eddie offered and Richie was more than willing to take him up on that. Richie pulled Eddie to him, smelling his cologne and shampoo. Eddie’s arms wrapped around him just as eagerly, leaning against Richie’s chest. He hadn’t realized how much he’d like the height difference until he found out that he could rest his chin on the top Eddie’s head, letting him curl into Eddie even more. 

“I like the shirt.” Eddie said quietly, his hand moving to rest on Richie’s chest as he fingered the fabric. 

“It’s made of sugar daddy material.” Richie muttered. Eddie laughed against him and the noise made Richie’s heart sing. “I had to buy it, I didn’t have anything green.”

“You should, it’s a good color on you.” 

Richie didn’t want to let the other man go- and may not have if the waiter hadn’t come for them. He insisted on pulling out Eddie’s chair for him, which the other man complained about, but seemed to secretly like. After they ordered drinks, Richie placed a small box on the table and Eddie eyed it suspiciously. 

“What’s in the box?” Eddie asked. 

“Certainly not your wife’s severed head.” He joked, pushing it across the table. 

“Gross.” Eddie wrinkled his nose as he opened it. On top was Richie's STI test. Richie gave Eddie a second to read it, watching his eyes scan the words. 

“Clean as a whistle.” He said, needing to break the silence. “Probably even cleaner, I don’t think people actually clean whistles. Have you ever seen someone clean one? I mean it’s not like they sell whistle cleaners- do they?”

“Shut up.” Eddie told him good naturedly. “I’m clean too.” He slid a piece of paper over to Richie, who took it and put it in his breast pocket. 

“I’ll read it in bed.” Richie explained. “My first love letter from you.”

“You’re so weird.” He said, looking at what else was in the box. Eddie’s eyes grew to the size of saucers as he saw the other item that was nestled among red tissue paper. “What the hell!” He hissed, quickly putting the lid back on and covering up the gold vibrator. 

“In case you saw me and ran the other way. I wanted you to get off one way or another.” Richie leaned in and tapped the box. “Of course, it’s not as big as me but,” He shrugged. 

Eddie shook his head, trying to hide a smile. “I don’t know why I thought you’d behave more in public.”

“I never behave baby, unless someone makes me.” 

Eddie’s reply was cut short by their waiter stopping by. Eddie ordered lobster while Richie got shrimp and a variety of appetizers. He refused to let Eddie leave hungry. 

“Why’d you agree to meet?” Eddie asked once they were alone again. 

“Right to the real questions.” Richie said, finishing his drink. 

“You were pretty damn adamant before.” 

Richie debated how to respond. His initial thought was to make a joke but he didn’t think that Eddie would appreciate that. So he went with the truth.

“I didn’t want to lose you.” 

The look of surprise on Eddie’s face told him that it was the right option. 

“Then why wouldn’t you show me your face before?” 

“You don’t recognize me?” 

Eddie shook his head. “Should I?” 

“Google Richie Tozier.” He instructed, thankful that their fresh drinks appeared as Eddie was reading. 

“You’re famous.” Eddie sounded shocked.

“And not for restricting women’s reproductive rights like you thought.” He joked. This was the real moment of truth. Now Eddie could ruin him, if he wanted to.

But it didn’t look like that was Eddie’s plan. He was still scrolling through Richie’s wikipedia page, his lips pursed. “Are you funny?” He asked.

“Obviously.” 

Eddie looked at him as if to say that it wasn’t obvious at all. “I’ll watch some of your videos tonight and decide myself.” He said, putting his phone down.

“You know,” Richie started, wetting his lips and deciding to go in for the whole shebang. “If you want, I can provide you some commentary, make sure you pick the best skits, give you the behind the scenes scoop, tell you what clips I vomited before performing.” 

“How sexy.” Eddie smiled, sipping his drink. “We’ll see how the rest of the night goes.”

Richie nodded, that was the best he could have hoped for. 

The date went amazingly well. Richie had expected the transition from over the phone to in person to be awkward but it wasn’t. Eddie was just as snarky and funny in real life and Richie loved being able to see all his reactions and little quirks, like how he wiped off the lip of his glasses before drinking ( _ no one washes wine glasses like they’re supposed to, it’s disgusting _ ) or how he carefully examined his food ( _ sometimes there’s a hair, you have to check! _ ). By the time they ordered dessert, Richie was completely smitten.

“Are you getting cheap now?” Eddie joked after Richie ordered one dessert for them to split.

“Maybe I wanted some romance.” He said. “One dessert, two spoons.”

“I think that’s a porn.” Eddie joked, a small smile playing at his lips. 

“God, you’re perfect.” 

Eddie flushed at the compliment, shaking his head. “You’re just drunk.”

“The two aren’t mutually exclusive.” Richie said, reaching out to brush his thumb over Eddie’s lip. They’d been flirting all night and Richie couldn’t resist touching him now. Eddie’s eyes fluttered at the touch. 

“I want to take care of you, Eddie. However you’ll let me.” 

The dessert appeared and Richie took a spoon, cracking the top of the creme brulee then lifting it to Eddie’s lips. 

Eddie looked skeptical. “I can feed myself.” 

“I know that. But I want to feed you. Humor me.” Eddie accepted this, leaning in and hollowing his cheeks far more than was necessary as he licked the spoon clean. Richie had to stop himself from groaning. 

“How can you be so sexy eating a fancy pudding?” He asked, watching Eddie take a spoonful then lick the back.

“It's a gift.” 

Richie didn’t know if Eddie was trying to rile him up on purpose but either way everything Eddie did seemed designed to make Richie’s pants tighter. 

Richie paid the bill, leaving a generous tip and they stood. A burst of cold air hit them as they walked outside and Eddie wrapped his arms around himself. Richie slipped his coat off, draping it over Eddie’s shoulders. 

“I’m fine,” He protested, sliding his hands into the sleeves. The coat was far too big on him and it was adorable. Richie wished he could take a picture but he was sure Eddie would hate it. 

“Clearly.” 

Richie stopped, seeing that Eddie was heading one direction. They hadn’t talked about what happened next. “I’m the other way.” He’d booked a hotel near the restaurant, just in case. 

Eddie looked up at him, the picture of faux innocence. “Aren’t you going to show me those videos?” 

Richie grinned, relieved that he hadn’t misread the whole night. He was pretty sure that Eddie liked him too. He’d caught the man staring at him throughout the night. “Hell yes, Eds. It’s time for the best of Tozier classic videos, take me to your humble abode.” 

“We need to take the subway, is that okay?” 

“I’ll pay for a Lyft.” Richie said, not loving the idea of a long ride back. He spent most of his time on the road, he avoided it whenever he could.

Eddie nodded, giving Richie his address as he ordered a car. They slid into the back seat, talking comfortably. Eddie moved next to Richie, taking his arm and putting it over his shoulder. “I’m cold.” Eddie said when Richie looked down at him.

“In that case.” Richie leaned in, blowing a breath of hot air on Eddie’s neck. It made Eddie giggle and push him away. 

“Stop! That tickles!”

“Oh I’m definitely not stopping now.” Richie said, trying to blow on Eddie again. Eddie’s hand came up, covering his mouth.

Richie licked it, making Eddie cry out. “You’re disgusting!” He said, wiping his hand on Richie’s coat. 

“You’re the one on a date with me.”

Eddie stilled at the word date and Richie realized he’d gone too far. “Or whatever. You probably like being licked.”

A cough reminded him that they were still in the Lyft. Luckily, the car was slowing, pulling up to a dilapidated apartment building. Richie made a note to add a good tip as they got out. 

“My apartment is- sparse.” Eddie said as the walked up to the front door. “I didn’t have a lot of money for furniture. Don’t judge it.” He seemed anxious, like he expected Richie to turn tail and run at the sight of it. 

“I would never.” Richie said.

Even with the warning, Richie was surprised by the state of Eddie’s apartment. He’d expected Eddie to have used or run down furniture but that wasn’t the case. He didn’t have any. It was a small studio apartment with a futon, mirror and a lone stool by the kitchen counter. Richie saw an old laptop on the floor and not much else. There was room for more, for a bed or even a small table but Eddie didn’t have anything. 

“I never have much money left after I pay for tuition and books.” The other man explained, clearly uncomfortable. “And buying furniture is expensive. Plus I moved a lot for a while, it didn’t make sense.” 

“Okay.” Richie nodded, trying not to sound like he was judging. He wasn’t, he didn’t care if this was what Eddie wanted but his strong sense was that it wasn’t. “Where do you sleep?”

“The futon folds out.” Eddie pointed. “It’s fine for just me.”

Richie looked at the lumpy mattress and severely doubted that that was true. 

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked. Richie realized that he still hadn't moved from the doorway. He didn’t like that Eddie was living like this. He itched to check the cupboards and see if there was food in them. He’d known that Eddie needed money but hadn’t realized how badly. “Richie?”

He shook his head, deciding that that was a problem for later. Eddie was grabbing his ancient laptop and pulling it to the couch. “I’m good. Pull up youtube and I’ll show you just how hilarious I am. I can’t believe you’ve never heard of me, prepare to laugh your socks off.” 

“I doubt that,” Eddie mumbled but he still listened, clicking on the videos that Richie pointed to. Soon, they had a variety of Richie’s videos queued up and Richie was watching Eddie’s reactions. 

At first, Eddie didn’t seem amused at all. But then Richie saw the corners of his mouth twitch up once or twice. He finally broke at Richie’s sketch of his bad date, talking about how the man insisted that he could teach Richie to fly fish.

“Did you really get a hook caught on your lip?” Eddie asked, laughing so hard that tears came out of his eyes.

“A-yup. Nothing like an ER trip to really kill the mood.” 

“Oh my  _ god _ . You are a walking disaster.” Eddie said, clicking on the next video. He laughed at that one too, making Richie’s heart soar. 

Eventually, Eddie shut his laptop, looking up at him. They were nestled close on his small futon, Richie’s arm was around Eddie. He felt like a middle schooler who was worried his parents would walk in any minute. He wanted to pull Eddie closer, preferably into his lap, but stopped himself, enjoying having Eddie this close. 

“You talk about your dick a lot.” Eddie said, glancing down at Richie’s crotch. His cock twitched in interest, as if to invite Eddie to see for himself.

“There’s a lot of it to talk about.” 

Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Usually the guys who talk about it the most are the ones working with the least.” 

Richie laughed, shaking his head. “You wound me, Eds. You saw a picture! You know what little Richie looks like.” 

Eddie nodded, wetting his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Richie didn’t know if it was meant to drive him crazy but it certainly did. 

“Pictures.” Eddie repeated, nodding. Then, in a smooth motion, he straddled Richie’s lap, his legs on either side of Richie’s. “You know, I sent you a lot of pictures.”

“You did.” Richie agreed, staring up at Eddie. Sitting like this, the other man towered over him, his chest even with Richie’s mouth. Richie desperately wanted to lean in and take Eddie’s nipple in his mouth, through his shirt. He wanted to hear Eddie fall apart. 

But Richie didn’t move, not until he was sure where Eddie was going. 

“Did you get off to them?” Eddie asked, his hands on Richie’s chest. “Did you touch yourself when you looked at them?” 

Eddie sounded genuinely curious so he nodded. “I did. You’re- you’re fucking hot, Eddie. And sexy. I had to excuse myself from more than one meeting because I couldn’t stop thinking about your ass.” 

“Which one was your favorite?” Eddie asked, his hands moving to Richie’s hair and playing with it. 

“That one of you after you worked out.” Richie’s eyes closed as he remembered it. He’d gotten hard nearly instantly when Eddie had sent it. 

“You were all sweaty and wearing that black tank top. Your arms-” Richie opened his eyes to stare at the arms in question. Even covered by sleeves he could tell that Eddie was buff. “Your arms looked damn good. And those thighs-” Richie raised his hands, placing them on Eddie’s thighs and squeezing. “I thought that I could suffocate between them.” He ran his hands over Eddie’s legs, enjoying how the other man’s eyes darkened. “What a way to go.” Richie said to himself. 

He let his hands slide up to Eddie’s waist, where his shirt was tucked into his pants. “But what got me was how you had your thumb hooked into your shorts, pulling them down just a little.” Richie moaned at the memory. “It was like you were teasing me with the promise land. I could see the outline of your cock, begging to be touched.” He thumbed at the v in Eddie’s hips, pressing against it. “I wanted to touch you so bad _ , _ Eds, you looked so fucking good.” 

“I remember that.” Eddie said, his voice decidedly more hoarse. “You had sent me some flirty text about how your hands could cover my whole ass. I thought about it my whole work out.” He glared at Richie. “Do you know how hard it is to work out with a half chub?”

Richie shook his head. “I can honestly say I don't.” 

“I think you should make it up to me.” Eddie continued, arching his hips slightly. “You got off from my pictures, I think you should return the favor.” 

“Happily.” Richie’s let his hand slid to Eddie’s crotch, palming him. Eddie keened into it, tugging Richie’s hair a little. “Tell me what you want baby, anything.” 

“I want those hands on me. I want you to touch me.” 

Richie wasn’t one to argue with such a reasonable request. He moved to Eddie’s button, undoing it and the zipper slowly, enjoying the hiss that escaped from Eddie’s lip as it slid over his growing erection. “Even your underwear is sexy.” Richie muttered, staring at the black briefs that greeted him. Eddie’s cock was straining against the fabric, begging to be touched.

“Richie.” He whined. “Don’t just look.”

“So impatient. Let me enjoy seeing this in real life.” He said, pressing his palm to Eddie’s erection and sliding over it, feeling Eddie grow under him. Eddie threw his head back and moaned. 

“What a sound.” He muttered, slipping inside Eddie’s briefs and pulling his cock out. Richie couldn’t help but admire how it twitched as he ran his hand over it, begging for more. 

“Can you take your pants off baby? It’ll be so much better.” He said, looking up at Eddie. His eyes were screwed shut, chest heaving. 

“Okay- okay yea.” Eddie stood, shedding his pants, socks, and underwear. After a second of hesitation, he stripped off his shirt too, standing in front of Richie naked. 

He couldn’t stop himself from groaning at how good he looked. “Fuck, warn a man before you do that. You’ll give me a heart attack.”

“Okay, old man.” He said, smirking at Richie as he stepped back in, about to sit on his lap again but Richie held out a hand. 

“Do you have any lube? I want to make this amazing for you.” 

Eddie nodded, grabbing a small bottle from a small table next to the futon and tossing it to him. 

“Climb abroad, sonny.” Richie said, patting his leg as he popped the top, pouring some onto to his hands and warming it up.

“No, not a good nickname.” Eddie said as he moved back on top of Richie. “Reminding me how old you are is not sexy.”

“An older more experienced man isn’t sexy?” Richie asked, taking Eddie’s cock in one hand. His fingers formed a loose O, starting to slowly jerk him off. “I’ve got lots of tricks up my sleeve.”

“More experienced is debatable.” Eddie said. His breath caught as Richie continued to stroke him. Richie watched Eddie’s facial expressions, how he caught his bottom lip between his teeth, how pink his cheeks became. He tried to memorize all of them. 

“But we can compare notes later.” Eddie added as he leaned in, hands pressing against the wall behind them. It put his chest within reach of Richie’s mouth and he wasn’t about to waste the opportunity to kiss the other man, ducking his head so he could take Eddie’s nipple in his mouth, swirling it with his tongue.

“Fuck,” Eddie’s forehead fell against Richie’s. 

“Wanna hear you baby, tell me what you like.” Richie said, thumbing at Eddie’s slit. His other hand reached around Eddie’s waist, finding his hole and pressing his thumb to the muscle. He felt Eddie tense as he did, a small gasp escaping his lips. 

“That. Shit, I like that.” Eddie moaned. “I want more.” 

“Can I mark you?” Richie asked, mouthing at Eddie’s clavicle. “Wanna give you something to remember me.” He punctuated this by circling Eddie’s hole with his finger, teasing him. 

“Yes, please. Want people to know I’m yours. That you’re my-” Eddie was cut off as Richie started sucking his skin. It was below where his shirt would cover, Richie didn’t want Eddie to come down from this high and be angry he had a mark. 

His hand tightened around Eddie, starting to jerk him off in earnest. Eddie was panting against him, hips thrusting with Richie’s hand. Richie twisted his wrist, earning a cry from Eddie. 

“I’m so close,” Eddie panted. “Richie, please.”

“You fucking taste like sugar.” Richie said, finally removing his mouth and looking at his work. “You can cum, baby, whenever you want.” 

“I need to move.” Eddie said, making no effort to do so. “Your shirt- probably costs more than my rent. I can’t get cum all over it.” 

Richie chuckled that Eddie had the presence of mind to think of that. “Don’t you dare move. I want you to cum on me, Eds. I can get this shirt cleaned but the memory of you on top of me will last forever.” To punctuate his words, he pressed against Eddie’s hole, his hand moving even faster. All he could hear was Eddie’s panting, punctuated by the occasional moan. It was music to his ears.

Then he felt Eddie tense, all of him going taut. “Fuck- Richie!” He cried out as he came, white ropes painting Richie’s shirt. He stroked Eddie through his orgasm, watching his expression go from ecstasy to relaxed. 

After a minute, Richie let him go and Eddie leaned back, sitting on Richie’s legs. “Fuck, I’m all over you.” Eddie said, staring at his shirt. 

“I know, it’s pretty fucking hot.” He said but Eddie was already standing, coming back with paper towels and wiping Richie off.

“Did you want-” Eddie glanced at the tent in Richie’s pants. And god, he did want. He wanted Eddie’s hands on him, his mouth. But he shook his head, this had been about Eddie, not him.

“I want to see you tomorrow.” Richie said. “That’s what I want.” 

Eddie smiled, nodding. “I have class until 11 but after that I’m yours.”

“I like the thought of that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this got 2 more chapters added. The more people who get the severed head joke the faster I'll write chap 3 :P   
(maybe) (it sounds like a good offer right?)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What about this one?” Richie asked, pointing to a dark grained desk.
> 
> Eddie hummed, walking over and stepping in front of Richie. He ran his hand over it and then shook his head. “I don’t think so. It’s too low.”
> 
> “Low? What do you mean?” 
> 
> Eddie arched his back, pressing his ass to Richie’s crotch and said in a low voice, “If I wanted a certain someone to push me on top of the desk and fuck me, well, I think this one wouldn’t work. I’d be bent in half. It’s not very comfortable.”

“When you said you wanted to hang out I wasn’t expecting-” Eddie gestured to the large blue and yellow building.

“I thought you needed some balls in that pretty little mouth.” Richie replied, earning a gentle smack from the back of Eddie’s hand. They were standing outside of IKEA, where Richie was hoping to furnish Eddie’s apartment. Assuming the younger man agreed to go inside.

Currently, Eddie was staring at the entrance, clearly torn. Richie knew how much he valued his independence but letting Richie spend money on him was the whole point of this. 

Richie moved behind him, not quite pressing his chest to Eddie’s back and leaned in, saying exactly that. “As your sugar daddy, I’m supposed to buy you things to make you happy. Like an actual bed and desk. I don’t want your spine to get all fucked up from sleeping on that futon.” Richie ran a hand down Eddie’s back, stopping at the small of it. He heard Eddie’s breath catch from the light touch and it took all of his will power not to lower his hand and grab that perfect ass. 

This was their third day together. Yesterday, Richie had picked Eddie up and taken him to the zoo. At first, the younger man had complained about the smells and noises but soon, Richie could tell he was enjoying it. They spent the day looking at the animals, Richie buying Eddie every single thing he even mentioned wanting. It wasn’t even that Eddie really cared, more that Richie liked that he could. It had been worth it to see the smile on Eddie’s face- and how he kissed Richie each time he came back with a new food or accessory. 

They spent the evening in Eddie’s apartment again, this time with take out and movies. The night ended with Richie pressed against Eddie’s futon with the other man on top of him as they made out, hands roaming over clothes. Richie let Eddie take the lead, not pushing any further than Eddie wanted but he’d be lying if he claimed he didn’t leave with a painful hard on. Eddie made the sweetest noises when they kissed and how he felt on top of Richie, it was fucking magical. 

Today, Eddie had been coy and flirty as they drove, joking that Richie was taking him to a sex shop. The mere idea of it nearly made Richie abandon this plan and look up the closest one. But his back still hurt from yesterday and he was sure that Eddie was in even worse shape. He wanted to get the man a proper bed, even if Richie never got to sleep in it. 

Eddie looked up at him, amused. “I thought you wanted me all fucked up.” 

God, Richie wanted to drag him back to the car and ravish him. Especially as Eddie’s lips turned up into a slight smirk. 

“Yea but I want to do it on a proper bed. With pillows and shit. What do you say Eds, are we going in?” 

Eddie’s eyes flicked to the store once more and then he finally nodded. “Fine. But only for the things I need. I don’t want to leave here with a new whole kitchen or something.” 

“You’re the boss.” Richie said, relieved that Eddie was finally agreeing. He didn’t think he could leave Boston knowing that Eddie was sleeping on that shitty futon. Eddie grabbed his hand as they went in, something that he’d started doing yesterday when he thought Richie was moving too slow. Richie had started going slow on purpose. 

They entered the store, looking first at desks and couches. “What about this one?” Richie asked, pointing to a dark grained desk.

Eddie hummed, walking over and stepping in front of Richie. He ran his hand over it and then shook his head. “I don’t think so. It’s too low.”

“Low? What do you mean?” 

Eddie arched his back, pressing his ass to Richie’s crotch and said in a low voice, “If I wanted a certain someone to push me on top of the desk and fuck me, well, I think this one wouldn’t work. I’d be bent in half. It’s not very comfortable.” 

Richie couldn’t stop the whine that escaped from his lips. Eddie just smirked, moving onto the next room set up and leaving him to adjust himself. He had known that Eddie was a flirt from all their texting and video chats but experiencing it in real life still threw him- in the best way possible. 

“You know, two can play at that game.” Richie told him as Eddie fell onto a bright orange couch. 

He smiled up at Richie, his eyes bright. “Yea? Prove it.” 

Richie was again struck by how damn lucky he was to find this guy. All those other idiots had been put off by Eddie’s message on the app. They weren’t interested in having someone who challenged them, made them work for it. The fools. 

Eddie was looking up at him, one corner of his mouth quirked up as his eyes challenged Richie to do his worst. 

God, Richie could fall in love with this man if he wasn’t careful. 

Richie slid next to him on the couch, pretending to inspect the fabric as his hand crept near Eddie’s thigh. “This one is too big, you’d have no excuse to cuddle.” 

“There’s no such thing as too big.” Eddie replied with a wink as he spread out on the couch. “See?” He said, twisting back to look up at Richie. “Lots of cuddling options.”

Richie couldn’t reply though. Eddie was sprawled over him, his ass in the air as his groin moved deliciously close to Richie’s. Eddie looked at him, the absolute picture of innocence, and then stood, moving to the next option. Richie waited a few seconds then followed, willing himself not to pop a boner in IKEA. 

The flirting continued through desks and couches, with Eddie eventually picking out one of each. He tried to pick the cheapest option for each but Richie wouldn’t let him. He started flipping over the price tags so Eddie couldn’t see them. 

“You don’t need to worry about the costs, Eds. My booming comedy career has you covered.” Richie said as Eddie’s hand trailed over a sleek black couch he obviously liked. 

Eddie glanced at him. “If that’s what we’re banking on, we should be at Goodwill.”

“Harsh.” Richie moved in, his hands going to Eddie’s hips. They were getting used to this, to casual touches that didn’t have to lead to anything. Except that this one did, Eddie pushed up and connected their lips, kissing Richie sweetly. Then he stepped back, already moving onto the next thing. 

“Did you want this one?” Richie called. 

Eddie looked back and nodded. “Yes please!” Richie smiled, writing down the number on the small slip of paper.

“We can skip this area,” Eddie said as they walked into the bathroom area, leaning over the small cart they had grabbed. “I can’t really change much about my shitty bathroom.”

“Au contraire.” Richie reached for his waist, pulling him closer. “I think we should look at shower caddies.”

“Shower caddies?” Eddie asked, allowing Richie to pull him into one of the fake showers.

“Yea you see-” Richie spun him around, pressing Eddie’s chest against the shower wall. “Imagine we’re in here, shower on, ready to scrub a dub dub.” As he spoke Richie ran his hands over Eddie’s back, feeling the cords of muscles under his shirt. “And your damn caddy is taking up a whole corner. When you have a small one, every inch counts.” 

Eddie’s head snapped back to look at him. “Is that a fucking short joke?” 

Richie chuckled, shaking his head and kissing Eddie’s cheek softly. “No, no I’m serious. You really need to consider your options. You need space for other things too.”

Eddie relaxed, still watching him. “Like?” 

Rather than answering, Richie let his hand wander down to the inside of Eddie’s thigh, gently pushing his legs wider then stepping in. “Now Eddie, imagine we were in here and I’m about to drop down and, you know, get to know you better.” He grabbed Eddie’s ass, enjoying the sharp intake of breath. 

“And you wanted to spread out more, maybe lift your hands.” Richie took Eddie’s hand and pressed it to the wall. “Then you lift your other one and- whack!” Richie slapped the wall, making Eddie jump under him. “You hit the shower caddy.” He stepped back, shrugging. “Moment is ruined. Nothing is happening, it’s back to watching netflix on the couch.” 

Eddie turned around, cheeks red and looking miffed. “You’re the worst.” 

He grinned and shrugged. “Told you Eds, two of us can play that game.” He stepped out of the shower, feeling proud that it took Eddie another minute before he emerged, still red in the face. 

By the time they got to beds, the small sheet was nearly full. Eddie had insisted that he really didn’t need that much but Richie couldn’t resist writing down the number for everything that Eddie’s eyes lingered on. They would need to whittle it down though, the small apartment probably didn’t need three ottomans. 

“There’s so many options.” Eddie said, looking at the sea of beds. “I just want a new mattress. I don’t need a bed frame.” 

“No way.” Richie shook his head. “You at least need a headboard.”

Eddie flopped down on the closest bed, laying on his back. “Why?” 

Richie glanced around, grateful that they had come on a weekday when the store was nearly empty. Seeing Eddie stretched out on the bed with his hands casually above his head stirred something in him. “Because without one, you’ll be missing out on all sorts of fun.”

“Oh? Will I?” Eddie asked, his eyes traveling over Richie. “What exactly would I be missing?”

In a (mostly) fluid motion, Richie moved to straddle him, taking Eddie’s hands and holding them near the top of the bed. “See with something like this-” He knocked on the solid headboard. “You can’t use those handcuffs I sent you.” 

“What makes you think I want to?” Eddie’s words may be snarky but the slight quake in his voice gave him away. Richie looked down at him, quickly realizing that this may not have been a good idea. Eddie was spread out under him, his eyes growing darker by the second, and Richie had to resist the urge to strip him naked right there. 

“Maybe you don’t want to but you sure seem like someone who would love to use them on your partner.” 

That brought another smirk to Eddie’s face, and a slight nod as his eyes travelled over Richie. He wasn’t sure why but just that look set his nerves on fire. Normally, Richie was a physical guy; he loved cuddling and kissing, but Eddie could do more to him with just a look than other people could six inches deep inside him. 

“I suppose I shouldn’t pick this one then.” Eddie said, turning his head to look at the other options. Richie let go of his hands, instead running a finger over the long column of Eddie’s neck. Eddie didn’t look at him again but he did let out a small gasp and Richie could see him swallow as his eyes fluttered shut. 

Richie wanted so badly to lean down and kiss the soft skin but he had a feeling that Eddie wouldn’t like it, not when they were in public. So instead he stood, offering the other man a hand. “Let’s find one you love.”

Eddie nodded, accepting the hand and letting Richie pull him up. As they looked, Eddie rejected many of the beds outright and Richie insisted that they lay down on all the ones he liked.

“It’s a different feel, you need to know how it is horizontally.” Richie said on the third bed. They were both on their backs and Eddie flipped on his side to look at him. 

“You seem to know a lot about this.” 

Richie flipped too, admiring Eddie’s features. “I’ve bought a lot of beds.” 

A slight frown spread over Eddie’s face, disappearing so quickly Richie thought he imagined it. Eddie’s next words proved he didn’t. “For all your other sugar babies?” He asked. Clearly Eddie intended it to sound like a joke but Richie heard the slight pain in it. “How many others do you have? How many IKEA trips have there been?”

To Richie, it felt like this was coming out of nowhere but it was clear that Eddie had been thinking about it for a while. 

Richie reached out, putting his hand between them. “There’s no one else, Eds. I’m not some millionaire with a boy toy in every city. It’s just you.” 

He knew what this was supposed to be, this relationship. It should have been him buying gifts and Eddie sending pictures- he hadn’t even intended to meet the man in person- but whatever rules they were supposed to follow had been thrown out the window, at least for him. He hoped Eddie would say the same thing. 

Relief spread over Eddie’s features. He reached out and threaded his fingers through Richie’s as his eyes flicked up to the headboard. “I want this one.” 

“Me too.” Richie hoped they both meant the bed frame and the man in it. 

Eddie smiled then stood, pulling Richie with him. They ended up chest to chest, both looking into the other’s eyes.

“Should we go get lunch?” Richie asked. He’d been talking up the IKEA meatballs since they started. 

Eddie surprised him by shaking his head. “No, there’s something else I’d rather eat.” 

“Burgers? Pizza?” Richie asked and then looked down at Eddie, who was smirking up at him, waiting for him to catch up. “ _ Oh _ . Oh, fuck, Eds. Let’s go then.” Hurriedly, he wrote down the number for the bed and then they found their way to the warehouse. As much as he wished they could skip this part, he wasn’t about to leave without Eddie’s furniture. 

“B-3, B-3,” He muttered, trying to find the table Eddie wanted. Next to him, Eddie was leaning against the unwieldy cart and smiling at Richie’s franticness. “Where the fuck is this fucking table?” He grumbled. 

Then, Richie felt a hand on his. Eddie was pushing him against the stacks, behind their cart, and crowding him. “Relax.” He said, his hand in Richie’s hair and lips almost against his. “We have time.” 

Then Eddie was kissing him, pulling Richie’s head down to meet his while also arching against him. Richie’s hands found his waist, pulling Eddie closer. Richie could have stayed there for hours, tasting Eddie and ignoring everything else. 

Until he heard someone cough next to him. A mother was passing by with her child and glaring at them. Eddie pulled back, his face bright red. 

“Was that supposed to make me relax?” Richie asked once she passed, tucking a strand of hair behind Eddie’s ear. “Because it had the opposite effect.” 

Eddie chuckled. “It was supposed to help you focus.”

“I’m certainly focused on something.” Richie said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Eddie rolled his eyes but he was still smiling. He plucked the paper from Richie’s hand. “I’ll find the furniture and you grab it.”

“Oh boss me around more, baby. That was hot.” 

Eddie hit him gently but Richie saw his flush deepened. 

After what felt like forever, they were checking out, Richie handing over a credit card while trying to keep the total from Eddie. He didn’t want the man to feel bad for how much it was but he heard a small gasp and knew that Eddie had seen it.

“Richie, this is- it’s too much.” Eddie said, looking at the huge pile and shaking his head. “Let’s return it. I really only need a new mattress.”

“I want to do this for you.” Richie promised, bending down to kiss his forehead. “Please?”

Eddie hesitated, his eyes still trained on the boxes. Richie took his chin and directed Eddie’s eyes to his. “You deserve this, Eds. Besides, my house is furnished, I never get to go shopping.” He waited until Eddie nodded then released him, going over to shipping to set up the delivery for the next day. 

Once he was done, he went back over to Eddie, not sure what the plan was. They hadn’t talked about what to do for the rest of the day. Eddie, though, didn’t hesitate; he took Richie’s hand and pulled him into the parking lot, not stopping until they were at the car. 

“Backseat.” He directed, pointing to it. 

“Can’t drive from back there, Eds.” Richie replied. 

“I’m not planning on letting you drive this time.” Eddie said, pulling open the door once Richie unlocked it and gently pushing him in. Richie fell to the seat and in an instant Eddie was on top of him, closing the door behind them. Richie had to swallow the gasp in his throat at how well Eddie fit on top of him as the other man leaned in, kissing him. It was hot and needy, Richie moaned into his mouth, the hours of teasing finally catching up to him. He let his hands roam over Eddie’s back, thrilled that they were finally alone, that he didn’t have to worry about other people’s eyes. 

Eddie seemed to feel the same, his hands were on Richie’s chest, palm pressed to his nipple as they made out. Richie couldn’t help but thrust up slightly, letting his growing erection rub against Eddie’s ass. The smaller man groaned as he did, arching into him. Richie wanted to hear that sound for the rest of his life. 

“This isn’t the plan.” Eddie said as Richie’s hands grabbed his hips, grinding Eddie down on him. 

“But this is a good plan.” Richie replied. He could see the outline of Eddie’s erection in his pants and he started to reach for it, wanting to feel him, taste him. 

Eddie shook his head, kissing Richie once more as he shimmied down to the floor of the backseat. His hands went to Richie’s pants, unbuttoning them and pulling down the zipper slowly. 

“Oh, this is a better plan.” Richie said as Eddie’s soft hands reached for him, carefully pulling him out from his pants. Richie swallowed, seeing his erection in Eddie’s hands, watching Eddie stroke him. 

“I wanted to thank you.” Eddie said as he leaned in, kissing across his hips. 

The words made Richie hesitate and his hand went to Eddie’s cheek, cupping it. “Eds, I don’t want this because you feel like you owe me. You don’t. That wasn’t the goal here.” 

Eddie shook his head. “I know that. I want to do this for you.” He said, mimicking Richie’s earlier words. “I do have a favor to ask though.” He said, ducking his head to kiss Richie’s thigh, nipping at him gently, his teeth scraping Richie’s skin. He had to close his eyes for a second.

“What’s that? Anything.”

“Will you wear a condom? I know we’re both clean but -” Eddie trailed off.

Richie was already nodding. He tried to bend down to kiss Eddie but couldn’t, he wasn’t flexible enough. He settled for grabbing one of Eddie’s hands, kissing his knuckles and palm. “Anything to make you comfortable, baby.”

Eddie looked relieved, like he’d been worried that Richie would be upset. From his back pocket, he pulled out a condom as Richie pushed his pants down to his ankles. Richie laughed as he saw it. “Glow in the dark, huh?”

“I thought you’d like that.” Eddie said, ripping the foil and easily rolling it over Richie’s erection. The action made him jump. Eddie’s hands barely skimmed him but he was so sensitive it was enough. Eddie seemed thrilled by it. He was smiling as he lowered his mouth, pushing his lips barely over the head of Richie’s dick. 

“Shit- fuck Eds.” Richie was grabbing the headrest, feeling incredibly grateful that he’d rented a car with tinted windows. 

Eddie hummed in response, the noise vibrating around him, as he pushed down. Richie could feel his dick hit the back of Eddie’s throat and then Eddie swallowed, taking him deeper. “God Eds, yes, fuck, that feels amazing.” He was focusing on not cumming already, Eddie’s mouth was warm and perfect and one of his hands had darted out to play with his balls, cupping and fondling them. The condom glowed slightly in the dim light, letting Richie see exactly how much of him Eddie could take. 

Eddie pulled back, his tongue flicking Richie’s slit as his hand replaced his mouth. “Richie, I’ve wanted you in my mouth since I saw you in the restaurant. You looked so good in that outfit, smiling at me. I didn’t even want to eat dinner, I just wanted to take you back to my place.” Eddie said all of this quietly, licking a long stripe over his dick as he did. It was almost like he was saying it to himself. 

“I wanted you too. I’ve wanted you since the first picture I saw and all of them since. You’re so fucking hot.” Richie’s words were broken as Eddie deepthroated him again. He let out a strangled cry, trying not to thrust into his mouth. 

“Even when I couldn’t see you, I liked your voice. And your dick.” Eddie said as he pulled off again, stroking Richie with his hand. “I wanted to see you so badly, wanted to know what you looked like.” 

“Eds I-” Richie started to apologize but Eddie shook his head. 

“No, I get it.” He pressed a kiss to the head of his erection, sucking gently. “You had all the control for a while Richie and now-” He sunk down, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

“Fuck!” Richie hit the roof, his eyes squeezing shut. “Eds, that mouth, shit.” 

Eddie’s big eyes flicked up to him. “You can do it, fuck my mouth, Richie. I know you want to.” 

Richie did. He put a hand on Eddie’s hair, slowly pushing him down over his erection. “Baby, that feels so fucking good.” In response Eddie moaned around him. Richie kept a light hand on the back of Eddie’s head while his hips started to thrust. “Such a perfect mouth, Eds. I’ve wanted this too, since you sent me that fucking picture of you with that sucker. Those lips were made to be wrapped around something.” 

He was babbling and he didn’t care. Eddie kept humming around him and Richie felt a familiar tug in his stomach. “I’m close Eds, I’m so close.” Eddie’s hand moved down, circling Richie’s hole and that was enough to push him over the edge. He arched up once more, looking down at Eddie as he came, rambling through his orgasm. 

Eddie waited a beat then pulled off, licking his lips as he did. His hands went to the condom and Richie gasped at the touch. He felt boneless, like he could sink into the car seat and sleep for hours. As Eddie tied the condom and threw it in a bag, he tucked himself back into his pants, stifling a yawn as he zipped up. 

But he wouldn’t sleep until he took care of Eddie. Richie reached for him, wanting to pull Eddie back on top of him. Eddie didn’t move though. 

“Come on, let me return the favor, my mouth is talented too.” Richie promised. 

Eddie shook his head, running his hand over Richie’s thigh. “That was for you. I’m good.”

“Let me kiss you at least.” 

Eddie considered it, taking a drink from a water bottle he’d left in the car and then crawling back on top of Richie. 

“I think this is where you’re meant to be.” Richie said, running a hand through Eddie’s hair. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, bending down to softly kiss Richie. It was so unlike most of the others that were all heat and passion. This one was gentle, like when a spouse came home after a long day. Richie cupped the back of Eddie’s head, drawing him closer until Eddie finally broke the kiss.

“I have homework.” He mumbled, pressing another kiss to the side of Richie’s mouth.

Richie let out a quiet grunt of annoyance, moving so he could kiss Eddie’s neck. “Let me help you, I’m great at getting down to business.” He muttered, his hands running over Eddie’s back. 

Eddie laughed, shaking his head. “I need to actually finish it.” He didn’t move back though, instead craning his neck so Richie could continue kissing him. It thrilled him that Eddie didn’t seem any more eager to leave than him. 

“Will you think of me the whole time?” Richie asked, briefly squeezing Eddie’s ass and earning a small moan.

“While I’m doing my stats homework? Sure. It’s very sexy.”

“I can think of a way to make math sexy.” Richie said, running his nose over Eddie’s neck. “You plus me, minus clothes equals-” Eddie gasped as Richie tugged aside his shirt to suck on his neck. 

Before he could do any lasting damage, Eddie sat up, shaking his head again. “You’re insatiable.”

“Only for you.” Richie’s hands moved to Eddie’s chest, trying to soak up all the touch he could. “I leave tomorrow night, you won’t have to put up with me for much longer.”

At that, Eddie’s face fell. Richie had to admit, he hated the idea too. He’d tried to convince his manager to let him stay longer but he had shows booked and he didn’t think his fans would accept ‘flirting with sugar baby’ as a reason to cancel.

“You’ll come over tomorrow, right? I need help putting all that furniture together.”

“Just call me handy Tozier.”

“Or handsy.” Eddie said, slapping him away as Richie pinched his side. “I’m going to be doing all the hard work, aren’t I?”

Richie shrugged. “Maybe. But I do love to watch my man work up a sweat.”

Eddie flushed at the ‘my man’, finally crawling off Richie and opening the door. “Come on, we should go before someone investigates why the windows are all fogged.”

“We’ll blame sex ghosts.” Richie said, following him out. He bent down to kiss Eddie once more, letting his lips linger as long as he dared before pulling back and falling into the driver’s seat. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Richie-” Eddie’s voice came out somewhere between a moan and a warning and Richie could see a flush on his cheeks. 
> 
> “Yea, Eds?” He asked, still grinding against him. 
> 
> Eddie stood, pressing his back to Richie’s chest. “We need to build this bed.” 
> 
> Richie chuckled as Eddie ground against him, his hands travelling down those impossible short shorts. “Then you should probably open the right box.” 
> 
> Eddie looked down, seeing he’d cut open the dresser. “Fuck!” He turned, looking at the other boxes as Richie laughed. 
> 
> Some of the thick tension drained from the room and Richie pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “Good thing you’re cute, you’d be a terrible handyman.” 

“Knock, knock,” Richie said, pushing Eddie’s door open with his knee while balancing two coffee and scones. 

He heard a laugh and a second later, Eddie called, “Are you really one of those people that says ‘knock knock’?”

“Don’t tell me that’s a deal breaker.” Richie replied, setting the drinks down. He saw a variety of boxes on the floor, all holding what would become Eddie’s furniture. It made him happy, knowing that Eddie would have a better place soon. He hoped that Eddie felt the same. 

“No, the deal would have been broken long ago if I didn’t like dumb shit like that.” 

Richie turned, nearly dropping his drink when he saw Eddie’s outfit. “God Eds, just shoot me, it’ll be kinder.” 

Eddie leaned against the doorframe, smirking. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Richie shook his head, still staring. Eddie was wearing a baby blue, plaid button up shirt that was only half buttoned, revealing his sculpted pecs, short jean shorts and a tool belt that hung low on his hips. He looked like a handyman from a porno and Richie was sure he knew it.

“Anything you need hammered?” Eddie asked innocently. “Or screwed?” 

“Jesus fucking christ.” Richie couldn’t wait any longer. In two long strides, he was in front of Eddie, his hands grabbing Eddie’s hips and pulling him close. He barely wanted to blink, worried that the other man would disappear. He was so damn perfect. 

“Did you paint these on?” He asked, his hands travelling down to Eddie’s shorts. His palms nearly covered them, that was how short they were. 

“No, but it has been a while since I’ve worn them.” Eddie asked, peering over his shoulder to his ass. “Do they still fit?” 

Richie nodded enthusiastically. “Um, yea Eds, they fit fucking perfectly.” He wanted to push the other man against the wall and take him right there. 

Eddie looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary as he said, “You might have to help me take them off after we build the bed.” 

Richie groaned, shaking his head. “Do I really have to wait until the bed is built?” 

The other man shrugged, walking past Richie to his coffee. “You keep telling me how bad the futon is for our backs. I don’t want to hurt you, old man.” 

“Hey!” Richie followed, pretending to be hurt. “I’ll show you how spry I am, just give me a chance.” He pinched Eddie’s ass, making him jump and look momentarily annoyed. 

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Eddie said, sipping his latte. 

Richie grabbed his own drink, taking a long gulp before saying, “Let's get this shit started.” The sooner they started, the sooner they’d finish and Richie was ready for that. He watched as Eddie pulled a box cutter from his belt, bending over the box and cutting it open. Richie couldn’t stop himself, he walked over behind Eddie, pressing his crotch to Eddie’s ass.

“Can I help you?” Eddie asked, continuing to open the box. 

“Yea, I think so.” Richie said, kneading Eddie’s ass with his hands. He was rewarded as Eddie bit his bottom lip, swallowing a moan. He angled his hips, grinding against Eddie’s ass. He was already half hard; his dick was more than willing to ignore the layers of fabric separating them. 

“Richie-” Eddie’s voice came out somewhere between a moan and a warning and Richie could see a flush on his cheeks. 

“Yea, Eds?” He asked, still grinding against him. 

Eddie stood, pressing his back to Richie’s chest. “We need to build this bed.” 

Richie chuckled as Eddie ground against him, his hands travelling down those impossible short shorts. “Then you should probably open the right box.” 

Eddie looked down, seeing he’d cut open the dresser. “Fuck!” He turned, looking at the other boxes as Richie laughed. 

Some of the thick tension drained from the room and Richie pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. “Good thing you’re cute, you’d be a terrible handyman.” 

Eddie’s response was to flip him off. 

Eventually they found the two boxes they needed and Eddie cut them open, revealing a very deconstructed bed frame. “How good are you at this?” Eddie asked, flipping through the directions.

“Not very.” Richie admitted, pulling out the first piece and lightly slapping Eddie’s ass with it. “But this is supposed to be one of those couple tests, right? Can we do this without killing each other?” 

Eddie’s looked at him with wide eyes. “Couple?” 

“Or whatever we are.” Richie said with a cough, quickly bending back over the box. “Tell me what to do, Eds. I’ll build, you direct.” 

“Works for me.” Eddie flipped back to the first page. “We need a few tools.”

“I’m sure you have all the tools I need.” Richie said, looking up and realizing that he was eye to eye with Eddie’s crotch. 

“You have a one track mind.” Eddie told him, shaking his head.

“You’re wearing shorts that are designed to make a guy think of only one thing! Don’t blame me for wanting to sample the goods.” 

Eddie chuckled, running a hand through Richie’s hair. “You can do more than sample once we have the bed set up.” 

He groaned again, turning to the box with renewed vigor. “Let’s build this fucker.” 

An hour later and they were actually setting up the bed. Eddie had opened the new mattress, letting it open up in the corner while they constructed the frame. Richie held the pieces while Eddie screwed them in, leading to another round of lewd jokes. What surprised Richie was that he was actually enjoying this. He knew he liked Eddie, liked spending time with him but even this, doing something as mundane as building a bedframe, was amazing. They teased each other and kept up an easy conversation, talking about Richie’s tour and Eddie’s classes. He tried not to count down the remaining hours they had left, knowing he had to leave that night. More than anything, he wanted to stay with Eddie, to fall asleep next to him in the new bed and wake up next to him. It sounded like domestic bliss. 

Richie had no idea how to say any of that to Eddie. He didn’t know what Eddie wanted or how to ask him. He may have been thirty two years old but with Eddie, he felt like he was sixteen with his first clumsy crush. Richie spent the next twenty minutes trying to figure out how to ask Eddie to be his boyfriend. 

“I think we’re done.” 

The words startled him and Richie looked at the frame, giving it a shake. “Seems sturdy.” 

Eddie grinned. “Wanna help me break it in?”

“So fucking much.” He bent down to kiss him, his hands falling to Eddie’s ass, gripping it with renewed vigor. He was about to pick the other man up when Eddie stepped out of his grip.

“Not to screw this up but we still need to put the mattress on. And the bed sheets.”

“Fuck the bed sheets.” 

Eddie looked aghast. “I’m not getting cum on my new mattress, Richie.” 

He laughed, shaking his head. “Man, you are full of surprises.” Richie turned, grabbing the mattress and throwing it onto the frame. While he righted it, Eddie opened his new sheets, putting them on the mattress in what Richie was sure was record time. Once he was done, he looked at Richie, the two of them on opposite sides of the bed. 

“Now?” Richie asked, not daring to move until Eddie gave the okay. 

He nodded and Richie bounded over the mattress, stopping on his knees in front of Eddie. Eddie giggled as he bent down to kiss Richie, his hands going to Richie’s hair and tilting his head up to kiss him. For a minute, they just made out, Richie enjoying how Eddie’s tongue slid against his, the obvious eagerness of them both.

“You are so fucking sexy.” Richie said, pulling back and running his hands over Eddie’s chest, stopping when he reached the first still done button. “I’ve wanted you since I first saw your angry little face.” He unbuttoned it, leaning in to kiss Eddie’s chest. 

“Wish I could say the same.” Eddie replied, his eyes closed as Richie pressed more kisses to his chest. “But I liked your voice.”

“Because it’s sexy?” Richie asked, popping another button.

“Because it was sweet and funny.” He paused. “And kinda sexy.” 

He looked up at Eddie, emotions bubbling up in him. “Eddie, I like you. A lot. Like, a whole fucking lot. I don’t want this to be the last time I see you.”

Eddie’s hand carded gently through Richie’s hair. “Really?”

“God yes.” Richie turned his head, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s palm. “You’re- spectacular. I can’t believe I’m lucky enough that you like me.”

“Well I never said that.” Eddie smirked but then he bent down, capturing Richie’s lips in a light kiss. “What does that mean for us?” 

“That I don’t want this to be the last time I see you. Maybe I fly you to visit me, or I come here for long weekends. Or maybe I capture you and fly you to a remote place that’s only you and me. How does that sound?” The idea of having Eddie to himself for a whole weekend made Richie grin, thinking about all the things they could do- both inside and out of the bedroom.

“Amazing. It sounds amazing.” Eddie kissed him again, harder this time. “I want all of that.” He muttered, kissing down Richie’s jawline. “And you.”

“Oh you’ve got me.” Richie fell back on the bed, maneuvering so Eddie was on top of him, straddling him. It was the absolute perfect view. “Fuck Eds, I want you so bad. Wanna fuck you.” He finished unbuttoning the shirt, sliding it off Eddie’s torso and running his hands over the uninterrupted skin. 

“You will, soon.” Eddie said, a dangerous glint in his eye. Before Richie knew what was happening, Eddie was reaching down near the bed to a box Richie hadn’t noticed and grabbing something. 

“Rope?” Richie asked as Eddie sat back up.

“It was your idea after all. Isn’t that why I got this headboard?” Eddie grabbed Richie’s wrists, tugging them over his head. “Is this okay?” 

He nodded eagerly. “Yea, shit Eds, it really is.” 

The glint returned and Eddie smiled. “Good.” He moved until he was sitting on Richie’s chest and started to tie one of his hands to the headboard. “Because you may have had all the control before-” He paused, moving to the other hand and tying it so Richie’s arms were spread out. 

“But now I do.” He finished, sitting back on Richie’s chest while he pulled against the ropes, finding that he was very much stuck there. 

“How are you so good at this?” Richie asked. “Do you go to an S&M club every weekend?”

Eddie looked pleased. “Boy scouts.” He explained, taking the belt off and throwing it aside. Richie could only watch as Eddie undid his shorts, a pair of bright red briefs poking out under them. 

“Always be prepared.” Richied muttered as he watched Eddie shimmy out of the shorts and underwear. The man was naked and all he could do was stare, his eyes roaming over Eddie’s torso and hips, down his perfect cock, nearly erect and flush. 

Eddie didn’t pause to let him admire the view, instead leaning over and grabbing the lube, turning around so his back was to Richie. He was still perched on Richie’s legs, his ass hovering near Richie’s still clothed cock. 

“You sure you don’t need a hand?” He asked as Eddie poured lube over his fingers and pressed one in, making them both gasp. Richie’s erection strained against his pants, begging to replace those fingers. 

Eddie glanced at him over his shoulder. “I’ve gotten pretty good at this.” As if to demonstrate, the finger disappeared further in and Eddie gasped, biting his lip and making a noise that Richie was sure was illegal in several states. 

“I can make you feel better, I promise.” Richie was dying just watching this, his eyes darting from how Eddie’s back muscles tensed to his perfect ass and that disappearing finger. Eddie’s eyes had closed, concentrating hard on the task at hand. 

“But you’re all tied up.” Eddie replied, adding a second finger, scissoring himself. 

“My mouth isn’t. I’m good for more than just running it, I promise.”

At this, Eddie opened his eyes and looked at Richie again, seeming to consider the offer. 

“Let me make you feel good baby.” Richie practically begged. “Come on, I’m dying here.” 

Eddie waited another beat before pulling his fingers out and turning around, moving so he was over Richie’s shoulders. This time though, he stopped over Richie’s face.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” Eddie warned, looking down at him.

“Death by these thighs, what a way to go.” Richie said, nipping at Eddie’s leg. Eddie refused to lower himself until Richie nodded, promising that he wanted this, he really did. 

Then Richie’s mouth was finally on Eddie, lapping at his hole, pushing his tongue in as far as he could. If he glanced up, he could see Eddie gripping the headboard, his breath coming in short pants as Richie worked. He was impossibly hard, Richie could feel his cock leaking, begging for relief but he focused on Eddie, on circling the tight ring of muscle and making him feel good. 

This went on for several minutes until Eddie moved back, looking down at Richie with a slight smile. “You were right, that mouth is good for something.” He kissed Richie’s cheek, an utterly demure action given what they were about to do. 

Then Eddie was moving, peeling off Richie’s pants and boxers and running his hand over Richie’s erection. 

“You were right, that vibrator had nothing on you.” Eddie said, bending down and pressing a kiss to the head of his cock.

“Eds- shit. As much as I want that, I’m really trying not to have this be over before it starts.” 

Eddie smiled, moving his mouth and instead grabbing a condom, quickly rolling it onto Richie’s dick. He hissed at the contact, trying to think unsexy thoughts. It only worked until Eddie lined himself up, sinking slowly onto him with a small puff of breath. 

“God, Richie,” He moaned, his mouth falling open. It took all of Richie’s self control not to move, letting Eddie adjust. 

“You look so good, baby. It's the perfect spot for you.” He said, eyes eagerly scanning over Eddie’s body, trying to memorize everything about this. How flush his skin was, how bright his eyes were, how his blunt nails dug into Richie’s skin.

Then Eddie was moving, bouncing on Richie’s dick and moaning. Richie’s hands strained at the ropes, dying to touch him, to do something. Eddie, on the other hand, seemed perfectly pleased to be in complete control, arching his back and spearing himself onto Richie.

“Richie, you feel so amazing.” Eddie’s voice was wrecked, his head thrown back and cock red and flush. “God, yes, yes, yes.”

“I can make you feel better.” Richie promised. “Let me get my hands on that pretty little cock and I’ll make you feel like you’re on top of the world.”

Eddie opened one eye, looking down at him, considering the offer. “But then I’d have to move.” He ground down, drawing a gasp from them both. “I don’t know-” 

“It’ll be worth it.” Richie wasn’t above begging. He wanted his hands on Eddie, wanted to feel him. 

Finally, Eddie took pity on him. In a slow motion, he drew himself off Richie, going to his hands and untying them. As soon as Richie was freed, he grabbed Eddie, flipping them so he was on the bed and driving into him.

“Oh  _ shit _ ,” Eddie gasped as Richie ran his hands over Eddie’s thighs, thrusting into him. 

“I told you. Fuck baby, you feel so good. Want to make you feel good.” Richie said, thrusting deeper into Eddie. His hand went to Eddie’s erection, stroking him as he thrust. Eddie’s legs wrapped around him, his head falling back and encouraging Richie to go harder, to give him more. Richie tried to oblige, his hips pistoning into Eddie, long thrusts that made him see stars. 

Then Eddie was cumming, thick ropes painting his stomach and Richie’s hand. Richie lasted only a second longer before he came too, hips stuttering into Eddie then collapsing, peppering any skin he could reach with kisses. Both were breathless, Richie put his head on Eddie’s chest, listening to him breathe. 

“When do you have to leave?” Eddie asked after a minute. 

Reluctantly, he got up to check the time on his phone. “A few hours.” Richie saw how Eddie frowned at that, clearly unhappy. He agreed. Right now, nothing seemed worse than the idea of leaving Eddie.

“Let’s get you in a bath.” Richie said, deciding to ignore time for now. Eddie let him lead them both to the bathroom, drawing a hot bath for them and quickly rinsing his mouth since he knew Eddie wouldn’t kiss him otherwise. Then the two crawled in, Eddie leaning against Richie.

“I don’t want you to go,” He said, still sleepy and curling up on Richie’s chest.

He pressed a kiss to Eddie’s forehead, trying not to laugh at how Eddie went from sex kitten to clingy boyfriend so quickly. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He promised. He hesitated, unsure if Eddie had only agreed to everything before because of the heightened emotions. “And I’ll fly you out to visit me. If you still want to.” 

Now Eddie sat up, opening his eyes and turning to look at Richie. “More than anything. I want to be with you Richie, however you’ll have me.”

Richie couldn’t help but grin. He pressed a soft kiss to Eddie’s lips, cupping his cheek. “I don’t think I can even list all the ways I want you but trust me, there’s a lot. Some of them aren’t even bedroom related.”

Eddie scoffed but Richie wasn’t done. “Be my boyfriend, Eds. I’ll still send you money and shit but I want more from this. I want to take you on dates and make other people jealous. I want to shower you with gifts and cuddle with you at night. What do you say?”

Before Richie even finished, Eddie was nodding, his head bobbing happily. “Yes, Richie. I say yes.” 

Three Weeks Later

Eddie was staring down his last term paper, rereading it for what felt like the fifteenth time. He just needed to finish this and he was free for the next few weeks, until summer classes started. In two days he’d be flying to visit Richie- the first time they’d seen each other since their initial meeting. He was excited and nervous but refused to let himself think about it until he submitted this damn paper.

The doorbell rang, making him jump as he looked over. “Who the hell-” He muttered, standing and going to the door. 

“Flower delivery.” A perky woman said, handing Eddie a huge bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates. “Someone must really love you.” 

Eddie couldn’t help but smile as he nodded. “Yea, I guess so. Thank you.” He said as he accepted the gift and closed the door again. As he searched for the card he ripped open the candy, popping one in his mouth as he read:

_ Nearly done babe! I’m so stupidly proud of you!! Now, close that damn computer and open the door again _

Eddie frowned, wondering what else Richie had sent him. He walked back to his door and opened it, seeing a handsomely dressed Richie standing behind it.

“What are you doing here?” Eddie asked, his mouth hanging open. “I’m supposed to see you in two days!” 

“Rescuing you from yourself. I know you’re still agonizing over that last paper and I promise you Eds, it’s perfect so submit the damn thing and let me take you out.” Eddie glanced back at his computer, knowing Richie was right.

The other man continued. “I couldn’t handle wasting a single day of your break so I flew out early. Don’t make me explore your city alone, its so boring without an angry Eddie telling me all the places that cars nearly hit him.”

“Fuck you.” Eddie said, lightly hitting Richie. Then he walked over to his computer, hitting the ‘submit final version’ button and then turning back to Richie. 

“So where are we going?” 

Richie grinned at him, holding his hands up, “Anywhere you want.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's done! I hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it and I hope everyone is safe and healthy <3 (wash your hands!)


End file.
